


Guilty Pleasures

by BandanaBlue



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandanaBlue/pseuds/BandanaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following an argument with his partner Kid Curry, Hannibal Heyes rides into town alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

Hannibal Heyes pulled his horse to a stop and fired three shots into the air, signalling that he was passing Deadline Point. He had set the rules so he also made sure he abided by them. Scowling, he urged his horse into a gallop. He needed to get away from Devil's Hole. 

The argument with his partner, Jedediah 'Kid' Curry, had escalated to such a point that he knew he had to put some distance between them or things could turn bad. In their youth there had been the odd fight and having been on the receiving end of his partner's fist on several occasions he was well aware of what kind of punch to expect. Then there was the matter of his partner's gun. The Kid had never threatened him, let alone shot him, but he knew the first time could potentially be the last. 

Heyes figured it didn't take a genius to work out that they both needed some space to cool down, and a saloon was as good a place as any for him to spend some time with a few drinks and maybe a little female company. Sadly, playing poker would not be an option. In his current frame of mind he knew he could ruthlessly clean out everyone at the table, which was always risky especially without Curry's gun to back him up. That thought didn't improve his mood any.

It was well into the evening by the time he arrived in the small town of Plainville. The saloon was quiet so his arrival was greeted enthusiastically by Abe, the bartender. Still scowling, Heyes leaned on the bar, his black hat tipped low over his eyes and ordered a glass of whiskey. He swiftly knocked it back. Thrusting the glass forward he waited impatiently while Abe poured another before immediately downing the refill. 

Abe regarded the man with some concern. He had entertained Hannibal Heyes and his Devil's Hole Gang on several occasions and had always found the dark haired outlaw to be very amiable, but his demeanour tonight was making him nervous.

Heyes pointed to his glass again but before Abe could pour, the young outlaw said, "Second thoughts, leave the bottle." Feeling in his jacket pocket he pulled out a few silver dollars and tossed them on the bar. Abe placed the bottle on the bar in front of him and picked up the money.

After pouring the amber liquid into his glass Heyes fixed his eyes unblinking on a spot on the bar while he took a sip. "Any girls on tonight?" 

"Yep. You lookin' for one in partic'lar?" asked Abe. Heyes shook his head, his eyes still not wavering from the bar in front of him.

"You want me to call one of 'em down?"

"No."

Abe shrugged and moved away, leaving Heyes to his thoughts.

Just under an hour later and Hannibal Heyes was still in the same spot, a good proportion of the whiskey bottle consumed. He didn't seem to hear or bother to look up as a door opened on the upstairs landing and Josie, one of the saloon girls, emerged. She looked over the railings and seeing Heyes at the bar her heart leaped - but not for him. Eagerly, her soft brown eyes searched the room for his partner. 

Josie loved it when Jed came to the saloon. He only ever went upstairs with her and he paid well. Josie hoped it wasn't her imagination but it felt like he also seemed to care for her.

Abe abruptly beckoned her down the stairs. As she tried to walk past him he leaned over the bar and grabbed her arm.

"It's 'bout time you got your pretty little ass down here missy and earned your keep."

She glared at him and wrenched her arm free, determined not to let him spoil her evening with Jed. Her stiff petticoats rustling she sashayed up to Heyes and gently ran her hand down his arm.

"Evenin', Heyes ," she purred as she glanced around the room.

"Josie," he acknowledged without shifting his gaze from his glass.

"Gonna buy a girl a drink?"

Heyes caught the barman's eye from under the brim of his hat he and tapped the bar. Abe quickly produced a small glass and Heyes filled it from his bottle. Josie smiled and picked it up, sipping daintily.

"You on your own?"

Heyes knew what she really wanted to ask and at the thought of his partner he slowly raised his head. Dark brown eyes burned as he turned to look at the pretty young dove. The look was so intense that Josie put down her drink and took half a step backwards. It was that small movement that roused Heyes into action. Reaching forward he seized Josie's wrist.

"Jed ain't here, so you're just gonna have to come upstairs with me for a change," he snapped, pulling her towards the stairs. 

Reaching the first step he hesitated and Josie wondered if he had changed his mind but Heyes turned back towards the bar.

"Abe, gimme that bottle," he called. The barman slid the outlaw's half empty bottle along the polished bar, timing it to perfection as it stopped in front of Heyes' waiting hand. His fingers curled around the neck of the bottle before long legs took the stairs two at a time, with Josie running behind him.

Josie's room was at the end of the landing. Although he had never been in it Heyes knew exactly which one it was - he had seen Kid use it enough times. It wasn't that he didn't like Josie, it was just that he knew Kid really liked her, so he left her alone and would spend his time with one of the other girls instead. Tonight was different - his anger was such that he wanted to get back at his partner in some way and, taking something for himself that he knew Kid enjoyed, was as good a place as any to start.

He paused for a split second at the door before turning the handle and letting them both inside. Josie's hand shook a little as she lit the small kerosene lamp before turning to look at the handsome dark haired man. She had seen Heyes with Jed on numerous occasions. He had always been pleasant to her and he had a smile that could melt your heart, but tonight that smile was missing and that scared her.

Heyes gave the small, dimly lit room a cursory glance. It looked pretty much the same as any whore's room he had been in; a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, a chair, but it smelled different, not of sweat and sex but of sweet smelling soap. Roses, he guessed. He threw his hat deftly onto the bedpost and placed the whiskey bottle on the night stand. 

With his back to her he began to pull off his gloves.

"You had a bath?" he asked, bluntly.

"Yes," Josie almost whispered her reply.

"Been with anyone else today?"

"No."

Heyes sat down in the chair. Slouching, he crossed his legs at the ankles and steepled his fingers as he regarded Josie. She stood, shifting a little under the intensity of his gaze, feeling as if she was already naked. Men didn't usually make her feel uncomfortable, this was her job - she did this all night long.

"Take it all off," instructed Heyes, "except for your stockings... and your necklace."

Josie started unbuttoning her dress. 

Heyes continued to watch as she peeled off her red satin dress, petticoats and stays. Today his anger went deep, mixing with a number of other dangerous emotions he kept well hidden. The longer he sat there in the small bedroom, the more he figured that he should probably not touch Josie but go back down to the bar instead.

When she had undressed as far as her chemise and drawers he sighed and stood up. Josie was just about to pull the chemise over her head when he tossed something on the bed. It was a gold coin, an eagle.

"For you, Josie," he said, reaching for his hat. 

"Are you going?" Josie couldn't quite hide the pang of disappointment she felt; she had always found him attractive and a little intriguing. 

"I think I'd better. Might not be good for you if I stayed."

"But it might be good for you."

Heyes turned and looked once more at the young woman. He knew the anger still showed in his eyes but she didn't appear to be quite as afraid as before. Maybe she was used to anger - used to being treated rough - not that he would do that - at least he didn't think he would. However, the way he felt tonight he had no idea what he might do and he had to admit that troubled him. 

Heyes sighed and raked a hand through his hair as he looked pensively at the floor. Josie took the opportunity to quickly remove her undergarments and when Heyes looked up she stood before him, as requested, clad only in her black stockings and velvet choker.

The young outlaw became aware, for the first time that evening, that his trousers felt tight. He hung his hat back on the bedpost, took a step towards her and pulled her to him caressing her face and softly kissing her pretty pink mouth. It only took a moment before the full force of his pent up emotions began to surface and his kisses became harder and more ardent. His tongue pushed into her mouth so deeply that she unintentionally tried to pull away but Heyes held a handful of her auburn hair at the back of her neck so tightly she had to wait until he was ready to come up for air.

Heyes eventually released his grip on Josie, took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt which he shrugged off his shoulders followed by his henley. As he undid his gun belt and sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots and socks Josie climbed onto the bed. Heyes quickly joined her. She lay on her back and he kissed her once more, his lips and tongue following his hands first to her throat, then down to her full, rounded breasts. Josie tried to arch her back towards him but, despite his lean frame, Heyes' was strong and had her pinned to the bed. 

She could feel the hard bulge in his trousers rubbing against her and her left hand drifted towards his fly and his straining cock. He snatched at her wrist and held it firmly above her head. Josie moaned as his tongue circled her already hard nipples, his intensity both arousing and scaring her in equal measure.

Abruptly, Heyes sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, leaving Josie writhing at his missing touch. Standing up he undid his belt and unbuttoned his fly allowing his trousers to drop to the floor, his swollen cock standing proud within his long johns.

Moving back onto the bed Heyes nudged Josie's stocking clad legs apart with his knees and bent her legs so her feet were flat on the blanket. Josie knew what Heyes wanted, his questions earlier had also given her a clue, so she wriggled up the bed a little in order to give him more space.

Heyes' ran the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip as his dark brown eyes took in all Josie had to offer. His left hand brushed her soft pubic hair while he explored with his sensitive, slender fingers, finding the sweet spot inside her before gently spreading apart her moist flesh with his thumbs. Josie's body almost convulsed at his tongue's first touch and as Heyes licked and probed her Josie moaned and writhed with pleasure, crying out as her climax came quick and strong.

They were both breathing heavily when Heyes eventually sat back on his heels again, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Next he moved her already bent legs upwards, placed her ankles on his shoulders and unbuttoned his long johns to release his engorged cock. Holding the throbbing head tantalizingly close to her, Heyes savored the moment before he closed his eyes and pushed in, slow and deep, a groan of pleasure escaping from his throat for the first time.

Josie tried to arch her back towards him as his thick length filled her. Once again she could hardly move but she instinctively knew that, in his present mood, this was what the young outlaw needed - complete control. Heyes knew it too. His failure to bend the Kid's opinions to his own during their argument gave him an all encompassing need to control and dominate and, as Josie was more than willing, that was exactly what he intended to do.

Heyes moved forward more, his hands planted firmly either side of her shoulders, so Josie's knees were pushed towards her stomach. He then began to move, slowly at first, not quite pulling all the way out before plunging into her warm depths once more. 

Despite his harsh response earlier when she tried to touch him, Josie took a chance and reaching up wound her fingers through his hair. Heavy-lidded, lust-filled eyes opened as Heyes looked at her from under the mop of dark brown hair which flopped around his face. She felt him harden further inside her as he leaned down, once again devouring her mouth.

His climax imminent Heyes raised his head and thrust harder. He gave a low guttural cry as, just as he reached his release, he pulled free of her spewing his hot, thick cum onto her breasts. Josie gasped. She hadn't even thought about reminding him to pull out; it wouldn't have been a good time for him to cum inside her, and she was grateful for his unexpected thoughtfulness.

Spent, both physically and emotionally, Heyes collapsed to one side and lay there gasping for breath. Josie reached behind her and pulled a cloth from under the pillow to wipe the cum from her breasts. She then sat gently stroking his back as his breathing returned to normal.

Heyes' long johns were still unbuttoned and so only came half way up his buttocks and Josie couldn't help but cast an appreciative eye over his ass. In the dim lamplight she noticed what looked like scars. Her fingers strayed over one.

It was as if Heyes had been struck by lightning. He jumped and turned onto his back so quickly that Josie let out a cry.

"Don't!" he growled, his brown eyes flashing once more.

"S..s..sorry," she stammered. "I'm sorry, Heyes. I didn't mean to....." Wide-eyed, she moved away from him, hoping that this wasn't a sign that things were going to turn bad.

Heyes swung his legs over the side of the bed and buttoned up his long johns. Turning to the night stand he uncorked the whiskey bottle and swallowed two large mouthfuls. Still holding he bottle he sat back down on the bed, pressed his head back against the bedstead and closed his eyes. 

When he eventually opened them again he saw Josie, lying on her stomach, her chin in her hands and her feet crossed in the air behind her. She was wearing Heyes' black hat and over it he could just see the tantalizing curve of her bare buttocks. A faint smile spread across his face. 

"Hat looks better on you than it does on me," Heyes mumbled and Josie smiled, relieved that she had amused him. He held out the bottle to her but she shook her head.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Josie. It's just that there are some things I don't like being reminded of." He took another swig of whiskey and closed his eyes again.

Now that he looked relaxed again Josie's curiosity got the better of her. She took off his hat and moved up the bed to kneel next to him. Her hand reached out and stroked the hair away from his eyes. 

"Those scars, Heyes.....," she ventured.

"Mmhmm."

".....how did you get them?"

Heyes sighed. "A beatin' when I was ten years old. I lied about doing something so I could take a punishment for someone else; someone who was too young to take that sorta beatin'."

"What made those marks?"

"Belt buckle."

Josie had a feeling she knew whose beating he might have taken. Once, when Jed had been with her he had told her about living in an orphanage for a while. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she leaned against the outlaw, fingering the sweat dampened dark hair on his chest.

At last, Heyes felt his anger fading and he breathed out, long and slow. Reflecting on the small blond haired boy he had, even at ten years old, sworn to protect and who had subsequently grown into a man he could trust with his life - and frequently did - made Heyes realize that some of the anger he kept buried might have something to do with a childhood lost.

He knew that Kid was no longer the little boy who would take Heyes' word as gospel and he promised himself that he would try and listen to his cousin's opinions and ideas with more respect in future. They were partners, after all.

As Josie snuggled against him Heyes enjoyed the feel of her soft warm body against his, but was that a small pang of guilt he felt? What would Kid's reaction be when he found out he had bedded her?

At the same time Heyes couldn't help but wonder how Kid would feel if he took his turn with Josie now and then; there had been times in the past when they had bedded the same girl - not in the same bed at the same time, of course. 

A cheeky smile started to inch its way across Heyes' face - now there was an idea.


End file.
